What are friends for?
by Daitsuke-kun
Summary: Leon wanted to ask Ark to break into one of the Umbrella's facilities situated on Shina Island. Bad summary, and it's just how their conversation was in my opinion.


_Just something I wanted to write. You know, I always mused, how that all happened - I mean seriously, just to ask a friend: "Hey, Ark, you know, I think there's a lab on that island that produces BOWs, go and check it out alone!" xDDDD How's that offer to you? xDD It just sounds... Meh. Ridiculous xDDD So here's a fic... I wanted to make it humorous, but somehow... It turned out quite serious. Just my view on how Leon and Ark talked and how in hell Ark agreed to go on this mission O___o_ _Oh, amd I didn't play Outbreak because I do not own PS2. Sadly :( All characters belong to Capcom, and not me. If they did, Chris and Jill would be together, Wesker was a cat and Leon killed Ada and settled with Krauser XDDDDDD *joking XDDD*_

* * *

- Hey, Leon, you called? – Ark entered Leon's humble apartment and closed the door behind him, taking off his shoes and extracting fluffy white slippers from the shelf. Leon skeptically looked at his friend, raising his eyebrow. He always was amazed when Ark came into his flat and every time put these slippers on.

- You know, you could stay in your shoes. – Leon nodded in the direction of Ark's boots. His friend shrugged, his face unemotional.

- I just like them. – Simply said Ark and walked in Leon's living room. Noticing an old Playboy magazine lying carelessly on Leon's sofa Ark's expression turned into a disgusted one.

- How can you read those!? – Ark mouthed and sat on a chair, not wanting to seat on the sofa now. Leon scratched the back of his head.

- Well, you know, first you need to buy it, then bring home, then I take it in my hands, open it and move my eyes so…

Ark waved his hand.

- Too much information, Kennedy. I get it. Oh, what I'll give to meet non-perverted people these days… - Thompson sighted. Leon blew his hair out of his sight.

- Sheesh, all people have their minuses, buddy. I read Playboy, you wear this green jacket all year round… Do you even have other clothes?..

Ark opened his mouth but then closed it. Then opened again and once again closed.

- And you call yourself my friend! – Ark spat angrily. – Another comment like this, Kennedy, and I'm going to kick your ass!

Leon smirked teasingly.

- Oh my God, I hurt Ark mentally! The all-mighty Ark Thompson that happens to be in love with his green jacket! Maybe that's why you don't have a girlfriend, because you're damn too lovey-dovey with your coat. – said the cop sarcastically.

- And do you have a girlfriend, Kennedy?..

Leon didn't say a word, just turned away and looked at the snow outside, falling quietly on the ground, covering it like a white blanket.

- It's complicated. – finally Leon whispered. Ark raised his eyebrow, but decided not to further the conversation that way. He sensed that this was a pained subject for his friend.

- So why'd you called me, Kennedy?.. – he asked instead, crossing his arms. Leon faced him and sighted.

- Ark, I need you to do me a favor.

It was several months since the Raccoon City incident, and it was the first time that Ark and Leon met after it. Ark heard something about it, but mostly only rumors and he knew that only a few people escaped. He was oblivious that one of these people was his friend, that was standing right in front of him.

- What kind of a favor?..

Leon sighted and ran a hand through his hair.

- Well.. Let's start from the beginning. You do happen to know that recently an incident occurred in the Raccoon City, right?..

Ark nodded slowly.

- Yes, I heard on the news. They nuked the whole town, right? Something about dangerous virus spreading… I don't know, like flu or something, that can't be cured…

- It wasn't the flu. – Leon suddenly said with slight huskiness in his voice.

Ark cracked his fingers.

- I don't know that much about the incident. Maybe you do happen to know better, but what's it to you?..

Instead of answering Leon threw Ark something. Thompson caught it and recognized it as a tape. He stood up and walked to the radio. As he inserted the tape, a cracked desperate voice emerged from the stereo system. It seemed as if the person talking was scared shitless and was in a hurry.

"_My name is Michael Smith, I'm the reporter of the local Raccoon newspaper. Something strange is going on here. I hid in the food shop, but they are outside, waiting for me. I know it. They want my flesh, want to rip me apart. I don't know who __they are – I mean, they remind of some zombies from these horror films, but I don't know how that can be possible! There are others… Bigger and more dangerous…_ - suddenly a scream pierced the system as Michael screamed – _Oh my God, they just ate some woman on the street! It was horrific… They ripped her apart and she was still alive, trying to break free when she already was legless… Oh my God, who are they!?"_

Then the sound of running, moans and a closed door was heard and then a relived sight.

"_I hid from them in another room… Thank goodness! Anyway… I didn't find any survivors yet… I'm too scared to go out… I think I saw a girl in blue top run past me, but I wasn't sure if she wasn't one of them, so I didn't call her. I don't know what's happening around here… This all started at nine o'clock, when a big crowd of people walked through the streets and bit the others… And they turned into the others like them! The police forces tried to stop them, but the crowd was endless! They couldn't be killed. The whole town soon turned out like that. I don't know how I survived, but… Oh shit, noooo! Get off me! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_" – Michael's scream could be heard, a cry of pain and desperation, and then sounds as though someone was tearing meat and flesh and chewing on it. Light moans could be also heard through the tape, and then everything silenced.

- I found this tape near the corpse _there _– Leon said plainly as he extracted the record and put it on the table.

- There?.. You… Were in Raccoon when… - Ark eyed his friend in shock. Leon nodded weakly.

- Yeah. I was there. I'm one of the survivors. Along with me a girl named Claire Redfield survived, as well as a kid named Sherry Birkin. No one else. We escaped the Umbrella facility seconds before the whole place blew up.

- Umbrella?.. – Ark stared at Leon intently. – What's with Umbrella?..

Leon's eyes were shining in anger.

- It was their fault! It was all Umbrella's twisted experiments… They released a virus into the sewers and soon it spread through the whole city, infecting innocent people. They say that was made unintentionally, but I think those bastards planned it from the very beginning.

Ark could almost see tears in Leon's eyes. Did he loose someone in the outbreak? Ark wasn't sure, because Leon didn't have any friends in Raccoon as far as he knew, but then… Who knew what happened back there?..

- It's my duty to stop them, to bring down Umbrella once and for all! – exclaimed Leon, hatred burning in him like inferno. Ark looked at him calmly, with a calculating, cold gaze.

- Think logically, Kennedy. Umbrella is a respectable throughout the whole world company, and I'm sure that it has deep pockets and a lot of money, if what you say is true. How possibly can a man single-handedly destroy the company that is nearly 100 years old and is preserving the health of the people, if I recall them right.

Yes, that was Ark. He was always so cold and collected... Comparing to Leon, who was a hothead. No wonder they joined on the hip in highschool. They say opposites attract. Maybe the statement was right after all.

Leon shook his head.

- They're not preserving health, they're destroying lives! How can you not understand, Ark!?

- I do not not understand you – said Ark tiredly. – It's just that we'll have to make a plan. I guess you called me because you've wanted my help?

Leon nodded.

- That's right. I don't know how to put this… I want you to infiltrate the Shina Island. I suppose there's a big Umbrella facility that produces T-Virus infected B.O.W. –s.

Ark rolled his eyes.

- You're kidding right?

- I'm deadly serious. I want your help also because you're a detective. You can help me expose Umbrella's dark secrets!

Ark shook his head.

- Sorry, Leon, but I can't. It's not like I'm scared or something… It's just that it's ridiculous. I don't know a clue about all this, and… - he shook his head once more, running a hand through his hair. – That's just stupid! We can't do it like this!

- We can and we will! – said Leon. – I can't do it myself, Ark, please, understand! I have to navigate Claire, she'll be breaking inside Umbrella's Paris facility…

Ark froze.

- What!? You involved someone else in this!? And a girl!? For God's sake, Leon, that's just stupid! You want us risk our lives and you yourself will just sit here and command!? I'm not doing this.

- Claire survived Raccoon with me, Ark. Besides, how do you think I know about the base on Shina Island and all this information that Umbrella's still active!? The USA government offered me a job. And I accepted it.

- What!? So the government wants to get rid of Umbrella too!? It means we're not alone!? – asked Ark. Leon cast his head down.

- Not quite. They said… That they'll take Sherry. I had to accept their offer.

- They blackmailed you!?

- Sort of. – was Leon's short reply. – I just don't want her to suffer more! Her parents were scientists… Her father was the one who invented the T-Virus…

Ark sighted, clenching his fists.

- Leon, I… I really want to help you but... How would I do that?.. What do you exactly want from me?..

Sensing that Ark was slowly giving in, Leon smiled.

- Nothing like carrying a rocket launcher and busting their whole facility, although that choice is great, I wouldn't mind doing it myself. – he laughed a little. – You'll just have to sneak on the island and find out if the rumors about the B.O.W. are true. You'll be contacting me by the codec, I'll navigate you and if something, call for backup. I'll give you a gun of course, so you could defense yourself. Remember, don't let the zombies bite you, or you'll as good as dead.

- Great… - muttered Ark, taking an "…Eagle" from Leon and twirling the gun in his hands. – What a great adventure! Always dreamed of being a hero! – said Ark sarcastically.

- I'll pay for that, buddy, really. Beer's on me. – Leon pat Ark's shoulder reassuringly.- And don't be so grumpy! As you retrieve all the needed info, the chopper will pick you up!

Leon handed Ark the codec. Thompson eyes the codec, than Leon, but nevertheless took it, hiding it in the pocket of his green jacket.

- Alright, when do I go?..

Leon smiled thinly.

- Right now. – he looked at the watch. Ark could hear the chopper blades outside. Thompson's eyes widened.

- Bastard! So you knew that I'll agree!? – Ark yelled at Leon. His friend smiled.

- Of course I did. You're my friend, and I knew you won't miss a chance of an adventure!

Ark silenced, eyeing Leon as if he was deciding, whether to strike him in the jaw or not. Thankfully, Ark decided against it and just sighted in defeat.

- And what if I said no?

- You couldn't have. – Leon smiled, opening his apartment's door, showing that it was time for Ark to go. Thompson murderously grabbed clips for the handgun Leon was holding and rushed past him.

- And that's why? – he asked his friend, standing already in the corridor, dim lights flickering and making Leon's face seem darker and a little creepy.

- Come on, Ark, I knew you'll help me! Even if I asked you to bring a rocket launcher and several grenades and wipe the Island from the face of the Earth.

Ark wanted to say something, but then he thought that indeed he would. Damn it, why was he so kind!? Or maybe it was Leon who was just so mean and full of himself.

- But drinks are on you Kennedy!

Leon smiled reassuringly.

- Of course, Ark, I can even add the girls if you want. After all, what are friends for?..

Ark hmphed and rushed down the stares, mumbling something. After his adventure, Kennedy was going to pay hell for everything. For his every scratch he gets, for every stress he suffers. Ark was going to make sure of it.

* * *

_Well, how do you like it? Review please! I want to know your opinion on this! =)_


End file.
